This invention relates to fastening strap systems. More particularly, it relates to such strap systems, using fastenable and releasable materials (such as VELCRO fasteners), as may be suited for the securing together of more than one bundle or set of elongated items such as cables, wires, pens, skis, pipe, tent poles, boards, angle iron, golf clubs, etc., and/or tying down such bundle(s) by securing such to an “anchor” such as a computer or table leg, etc.
When addressing the fastening or securing of bundles of substantially elongated items such as cables, wires, pens, skis, pipe, tent poles, boards, angle iron, golf clubs, etc., a need exists to securely fasten all the items to each other in a bundle while still allowing for the selective release of certain members of the bundle. While generic tying or binding materials exist, such as string, tape, etc., these materials have many drawbacks related to tape glue residue, the thin material of the material causing cuts into the bound items, and a lack of selective fastening and/or release. Although some fastening systems exist that utilize hook and loop material, some problems remain. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a prior art fastening strap.
Velcro USA, Inc., makes a fastener material, which is a double-sided material with fastening hooks on one surface and fastening loops on the opposite surface, as shown in FIG. 2. This fastener material is marketed by Velcro USA, Inc., under the names GET A GRIP® and ONE WRAP®. The GET A GRIP® straps provide a strap with an aperture at one end and with a pulling end at the other end that allows a user to pull on the free end of the strap and cinch a bundle prior to fastening the hook and loop surfaces together. An example of such a strap might be similar to the strap illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, which show respectively: a prior art fastening strap 114 with a pulling end 118 and aperture end 116, wrapped around a bundle 112; and a sheet 120 of double-sided fastening strap material apportioned for die cut manufacturing of the fastening straps.
There are however, undesirable limitations to this prior art. For example, the pulling end 118 of the GET A GRIP® strap has the disadvantage of being extremely short, and thus it is practically incapable of bundling another object to a first object.
Given a desire to integrally connect a first set of bundled objects A to a second set B of bundled objects, there is a need for a fastening strap system that permits tightly cinching the first set of objects to achieve a better total fit around all the bundled A and B sets of objects. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a fastening strap system that can fasten both a set A and a set B (in a manner not conducive to “normal” loosening by “normal” forces) but then allow the release of either set A or set B while leaving the remaining set fastened intact, which could then be immediately attachable to a third set C. In addition, it would be desirable to have a secure fastening strap system that could release either of two fastened sets, e.g., a cord bundle and its plug, independently at will. Further, it would be desirable to have an improved fastening strap system for securing two items or sets of items together which allows separation of either set immediately with a minimum of manipulation while also maintaining a relatively strong fastening grip when fastened.
Also, it would be desirable to have a self-fastening strap, made of a self-fastening material such as hook and loop material, which could be anchored with relative ease without having to unwind the entire strap or unbundle and unwind the entire strap, or which, with relatively less problems of tangling and prematurely self-fastening, could be easily accomplished by a single hand. Another desirable feature would be to have a self-fastening strap, made of a self-fastening material, such as hook and loop material, which could be released without having to unbundle and unwind the entire strap or which might be released easily from an anchored position with a single hand. It would also be desirable, among a long list of associated needs, to provide a better method of manufacture of fastening strap systems which include desired features and to provide better methods of dispensing, packaging, and use of such fastening strap systems.